His Story
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Mostly based around Wash during War Stories. Third person, but Wash's outlook on the whole situation at hand. I don't own Firefly, or it's characters. What did he really think of what Mal said? Would he really give up on Zoe? Only one way to find out


"Right because what this marrige needs, is one more shouting match!"

"No, what it needs it one less husband." Wash spoke with a venom in his voice. The whole situation of the day so far had just rubbed him the wrong way. "Getting a bit crowded.." After what he'd said though, he knew it would be taken the wrong way. He'd never leave Zoe, but he was sick of being underminded. He may have just been the pilot, never be any Captain. But he was still her husband and deserved just as much respect as Malcolm Reynolds.

He walked off the bridge and right up to the shuttle, sitting down in the chair. "All right, lets see if you listen to me now then." He started playing with the controls, and when he was sure they were gummed up enough, he left, waiting till Mal and Zoe were ready to leave.

This was all running through his head as he sat blindfolded. He didn't know what was going on or where they were going. But the situation now wasn't any better then the rest of his day to say the least.

He knew that they weren't on the planet anymore, but where they were going was still a mystery. Soon the transport they were in shifted and he was being dragged somewhere. Mal was near by, grumbling something to their captors.

Soon they were shoved into a room together, words flying back and forth at one another about Zoe. But then Mal said it, something Wash wouldn't have expected in a million life times.

"There are lots of orders she didn't follow!"

"Name one!"

"SHE MARRIED YOU!" He didn't know what to say to him, or where he was being still blindfolded. Even though he wasn't a fan of Mal at the moment, or at times, what he said actually hurt him more then Mal taking a swing. He heard someone walk past him and then Mal swore. Something wasn't right.

"Mista' Reynolds," came that eerie Russian voice. He remembered it from the wave a few months before. Back when they went on the train job. What the hell was he doing there. Here. Where ever they were. He took a few steps back into a wall or a person, he couldn't be to sure.

"And you've brought with you you're pilot. A bold move now a days Mista' Reynolds. Was you're first mate not willing to go on your run with you today." He could hear Niska smiling. "No matter. You are here because I am getting my pay back for the job you stole from me." His fingers snapped, echoing in the room and suddenly, he was on the ground, head smacking against it.

"Niska! Ain't got nothin' against him!" But Mal was soon on the ground beside him.

"He is your crew, no? He would follow you no matter what, yes?"

"I thought I would.." Wash winced, trying to get up without the use of his hands. Niska snapped again and he recieved a boot to the face, sending him into the wall. Wash winced again. i _Of course I would. He may be a pigu and say things like that, but I still respect the guy.._ /i Or that was what he was thinking anyways. Not really how he felt anymore.

"It seems there is a problem. Your crew is disobediant towards you. Perhaps, I can help you teach a lesson, hmm?" He nodded to his men who only smiled and advanced on Wash.

"Niska no! Ain't no need for it!" Mal sounded furious, but Wash still couldn't see or defend himself. Quickly he was on his feet again, being head from behind. Without warning a sharp pain went through his chest. He was being hit with something. He cried out, not able to fall to his knees. From the sounds though, Mal was yelling for them to stop and only getting himself hit up as well.

With what he had left in him, Wash tried to wiggle away, but the blows only got stronger. Finally he was dropped, falling with his arms still tied tightly behind his back. The blindfold was finally removed, so he could see Mal being held up on his knees not to far away. Mal was glaring at him with such a hatred, which Wash only returned. i _What the hell is his problem!_ /i

Niska whispered something to his hench man and before he could get himself up, he was picked up and strapped into the device in the middle of the room.

"What I tell ya' 'bout bein' quiet! Gorram Wash, got youself all beat up cause ya' dun know when to shut up!"

"Oh like you do! More then likely your fault where in this mess. You're the captain after all. Just followin' you like my wife would."

"Ai ya you hun dun. If I had Zoe with me, we'd be back on the ship and getting the hell outta here by now. Only thing you're good for is flyin'!"

"Hate ta' tell you Mal, but I think my wife would argue that point." He gave him a wicked smile, knowing that the comment would rub Mal the wrong way. Neither, seemed to be paying attention to what Niska's men where hooking up to them.

"You're wife. The whole reason we're in this mess in the first place!"

"Just what do you mean by thAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The force of the electricity threw him back against the supports that held them. Mal yelled as well, currents blazing through their bodies. But they stopped and Wash's whole body was numb. He was panting, objects in the room, growing fuzzy and unfocused.

"..I'm sayin'..that if you two never gotten married like I'd ordered, then we wouldn't be here in the first place.."

"What the hell's my marriage got to do with us gettin caught..?" Before Mal could answer, another wave ran through them, only hurting worse and burning more.

"..you two..hadn't got married..been no gorram fight between ya' and we'd be home free.."

"...its bull and ya'...ya' know it. Only Zoe woulda been here..and I'd kill ya'..if this happened to her.." _That's right, you tell him what you think. Been building up a while.._

"Would ya' now? Think if she'd listened ta' me she'd be a lot happier then she is nOOOOOOOOOW!" A longer, even strong energy perged through their bodies. It felt as though it would never end, causing them both to cry out. When it did stop Wash crumbled, but still fighting his point.

"...she..she's..happy. Just fight..people in love do that..from..from time..ta'..time.." They didn't have as much time to recover from the shock as before. Another wave simular to the one before plowed through their bodies.

"I ain't gonna...say it..again.." i _Good..cause I dun wanna hear it again.. /i _ Mal went off about shipboard relationships, while Niska listened to them bicker. Wash fought his point, even admitting that he'd wished Mal'd slept with her during the war. But he knew that couldn't be why Zoe liked him so much. There was a respect there, one that he needed to be awhere of. More understanding. It took all this for him to realize what an ass he'd made of himself fighting with Zoe that morning.

"LISTEN TA' ME!" Wash snapped out of his daze at Mal promising to take Zoe into his bed when they got back to the ship. If they got back that was. Another current went through them causing Wash to cripple again. Mal was still yelling at him to focus and Niska thought that a break was in order to go looking for some new toys to use on them.

"I.." Wash shook his head to help him focus again as best he could. "I..love her Mal.." His voice was very breathy and broken. "Quite a way for me ta' be..realizing what a pigu I was to her..this mornin'." Mal was silent listening to Wash. "Jealous..cause there's still things I'm tryin' to learn about her..piece of her, you'll have and I won't."

"Wash..save you're strength.."

Wash rested his head back, trying to calm himself. His whole body ached and shook. "Sorry..I didn't see that..sooner. Now it looks like I got us both killed. She won't have either of us..anymore." He wanted to see her right now and tell her he was sorry. Mal was right on all his points. Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't gotten married. His words from that morning were racing through his head.

_ i What this marriage needs is one less husband... /i _

Just then Niska returned, Wash looking up at him. He walked around to both, smacking Mal on the cheek and then heading over to Wash, the grin on his face sickning.

"Have I already broken this one?"

"No.." Mal said in what sounded like a regretful tone. "Done that myself.." Wash closed his eyes and drooped his head.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and there stood Zoe, looking down on them. Mal squeezed his hands closer to Wash, smacking his hands to get his attention. Wash brought his head up seeing Zoe and shaking his head.

"No..no no no..run.." He didn't REALLY want her to be there. He was sure that Niska would do just what he'd done to him to her and he could watch that or forgive himself. "Run.." From what he could see and make out, she'd handed him a bag of something and they appeared to be making a deal.

Quickly she pointed at him. "Him." His breath caught in his throat, not sure what was going on anymore. Maybe he was dreaming and she'd chosen him to be killed first. Of course she'd have picked him over Mal to go first. Way he'd acted, what he'd said. And he was weak as Mal had pointed out. He faded out again, but was snapped back when his body hit the cold floor of the tourture room.

Her warm hands were on his back. "Shh..s'all right," she whispered softly to him and gently wrapped her arms around him to help him up. He was free? Niska was really letting him go? His full body weight was leaning on her as they started out of the room. In a panic, he spun back, looking at Mal with sad eyes. "M..mal?"

Zoe shook her head and kept him walking. They went up the steps slowly, till Niska called to them to stop. He knew they wouldn't get away. Zoe proped him up against the doorframe and he gripped with everything left in him. And then he heard it, Mal's high pitched scream. A shiver and sickness ran through him. Mal had made him believe this was his fault. That was the long and the short of it. Now, with that scream, he knew he had to make things right.

She wrapped her arms around him again and they shared a look. He didn't know what to say to her, but knew now wasn't the time.

Upon arriving back to the shuttle, Wash apologized profusely to Zoe, swearing they would get Mal back alive. But Zoe could see how hurt he was, how much whatever had happened had taken it's toll. She followed him to the controls and stood behind him as he flew out.

"Baby..what happened in there? Mal say somethin' to you..?"

"Nothin' but the thruth Zo'.." he whispered. She leaned down and kissed his temple, hand rubbing at his shoulder.

"Whatever he said, he said to keep you mad at him and alive. You know that right?"

"Not all of it, but thanks for saying so." He could see i _Serenity /i _ in the distance and made for docking.

"Should leave getting Mal back to the rest of us. You need to rest.." He shook his head. "Wash..bao bei."

"Owe it to my Captain to get him home. Among other things." They docked and Wash stood, rocking on his feet. Zoe was there to steady him, but he shook his head. Walking to the door, he opened it the others right there for him. Simon was eger to help him and see to his wounds, but he kept walking, making a bee line for the bridge.

They were getting their Captain back.


End file.
